Date Night
by Shockra
Summary: Daryl and Abby get their first date night in a long time. Giving them a change to catch up. Slight smut mostly sweet. Not quite a valentines story but kind of :) Base on my OC from Better Life


Good evening all! I'll admit, this is only about 95% edited but I wanted to get it done for Valentines, so here it is, enjoy!

* * *

Abby smiled as she watched Daryl sitting on the floor, playing with their six month old daughter. He looked so happy, as he sat there, playing peek-a-boo. Little Isabelle was definitely going to be Daddy's little girl, she was always happiest in Daryl's arms and Daryl always seemed happiest when that little girl smiled at him.

He took Belle everywhere with him. Out to the garage, doing chores, shopping and he wasn't stingy with his affection either. When she had been born, he'd vowed to be a good father, to love her unconditionally to be patient with her. The exact opposite of his own father.

Abby was starting to wonder if she was going to be the discipliner, as he had yet to say no to Belle. He promised to not spoil her. That when she got a little older, he'd become stricter. He said that he didn't want her to turn into one of those girls who expected to be waited on hand and foot and to be handed everything. He wanted her to be able to survive on her own, to be independent. Be like him and Abby.

"Daryl, I'm ready." Abby said walking further into the room.

Daryl smiled up at her brightly. "Okay, let's get goin'."

Daryl picked Belle off the ground, bringing her blanket with her than walked over to Abby and gave her a quick peck. He took her hand, then together, they walked out of the house to the truck.

"You look super hot, babe." Daryl said as he walked with her to the passenger door and opened it up.

Abby gave him another kiss and smiled. "Thank you, yer not lookin' half bad yerself."

Tonight, was date night, the first they'd had since Belle had been born. Rick and Michonne had so sweetly offered to babysit for them, so that they could have, not just an evening together but a day together. It was just passed lunch and they planned on driving to Atlanta and having supper then enjoying some yet to be determined activity. They'd then spend the night in a hotel before going home and picking Belle back up.

Abby had to admit, she was a little apprehensive about leaving her baby, even for one night. She had never spent more than an hour or two away from her baby and while she desperately wanted some alone time with Daryl, she was afraid her anxiety would ruin the night for both of them.

Daryl closed the door for her then opened the door behind her and strapped Belle in, Belle cooing and giggling the whole time. After he finally strapped Belle, he finally climbed into the driver seat and started the truck.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Daryl asked as they pulled out of the driveway. "You cried the first time I took her to go pick up a few things from the store! I felt like I was kidnapping her!"

Abby chuckled, embarrassed. "I did do that but to be fair, she was only four weeks old and I was super hormonal still."

"And yer not now?" Daryl asked skeptically.

Abby smiled as she swatted him. "No! But I am still a mother and I might cry a little, but I'll be fine. I _really_ do want some time for just us."

Daryl smiled as he lifted her hand and kissed it. They drove the short distance from their home in the country, to Rick's house in town and was instantly greeted by Carl, who was playing basketball in the street with a couple other kids from down the street.

Abby took Belle out of the backseat, getting in her last couple of snuggles as they walked up the sidewalk as Rick and Michonne stepped out the front door. When Rick held out his hands for Belle and Abby didn't give her up, he smirked as he shook his head.

"The world isn't going to end because you spend one night away from her." Rick said. "Trust me, I remember what it was like. I swear Lori cried for hours after we'd leave Carl with you or someone else. She didn't stop until he was three."

Michonne winced as she chuckled. "Yeah, it's still tough to part with Andre, especially leaving him with his dad for the weekend."

"So, yer sayin' she's gonna cry every time we leave Belle with someone…for years?" Daryl asked as he walked over with the diaper bag, car seat and box of toys."

"Welcome to being married and a dad." Rick said as he slapped Daryl on the back, then took the car seat and toys from Daryl.

The two walked inside as Michonne held out her arms as she stared at Abby sympathetically. "I know it's but you two need some alone time."

Abby bit her lip her bottom lip as she slowly lifted Belle from her shoulder and handed her over Michonne. Michonne made some silly faces and rubbed Abby's back, as they waited for the guys to come back, Abby having not actually taken her hand off her baby yet. When Daryl came over, he put a hand on her back, also, and looked at her carefully.

"You ready?"

"Yup!" Abby said with a forced cheerfulness.

She let him guide her back to the truck then climbed inside when he opened the door for her. She watched as Michonne made Belle wave her tiny little hand as Daryl drove off. A tear trickled down Abby's cheek, unwanted, as she watched them fade out of view.

"We can do this another time." Daryl said.

When Abby looked over at him, she saw him watching her carefully, clearly worried. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining things!" Abby said as she put her head in her hands. "I _want_ to do this, really I do! But my mommy brain is just rebelling."

"It's fine babe, another time." Daryl said as he started braking.

"No, no." Abby sighed. "Keep going. No matter when we go, I'll get emotional. Like Michonne said, this will be a lifelong struggle. It's the leaving that I'm having problems with, once I get distracted, I'll have fun like I always do when I'm with you."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, tell me and we'll head straight back. Okay?" Daryl said sincerely.

Abby smiled as she reached over and put her hand on his cheek. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Daryl removed her hand from his cheek then kissed it. "I know and I love you. Now let's go have fun!"

Abby grinned as she nodded. "Yes, let's."

111

Abby smiled as she ate her dinner. Across from her, Daryl cast his gaze around them, obviously uncomfortable with the restaurant he'd brought her too. Abby had to say that she was impressed that he had brought her to a place like this. The restaurant was a fancy Italian restaurant where classy clothes were required just to get through the front door and food was served by well dressed waiters with noses up in the air on fine china plates and real silver utensils. A place that Daryl would never step foot in, previously.

"You know some burger joint would have been fine." Abby said smiling at him fondly. "I know you hate it here."

Daryl looked back at her and smiled tightly as he grabbed her hand. "No, its fine. I want to treat you proper, treat you like the queen you are."

Abby chuckled as she reached up and stroked his cheek. "Queen, am I?"

Daryl's smile finally met his eyes as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You are to me. I know you don't need nothin' fancy but I wanna treat you special sometimes. You deserve it."

Abby picked up her glass of wine. "I have you and Belle, that's all I need."

"And maybe one more baby?" Daryl asked smiling at her sheepishly.

Abby chuckled. "We could probably do that…but give me some more time. Raising one baby is challenging enough, having two? Well, I can't imagine its any easier."

"I'm not sayin' lets go to the hotel room and let me pop one up in there." Daryl said, making slightly vulgar hand gestures as he spoke, and eliciting a laugh from Abby. "Just sayin' it'd be nice to have another."

"I'm glad you love bein' a dad so much." Abby said after putting her glass down. "It's adorable watching you two interact."

"She's best thing I've ever done." Daryl said smiling at her lovingly as he thought about their daughter.

"What about me?" Abby asked grinning

"I mean I've _done_ you." Daryl said making another vulgar gesture. "But you are someone I met and if anything, you made _me_ the man I am now. Now Belle, I played a part in creating her, she's my blood. She's part of me and ain't nothin' ever come from Dixon blood and been good. But Belle, she's everything that is good."

Abby heart melted. She knew how Daryl felt about their daughter, but hearing him express it, just made her love him more.

"She isn't the only thing good that came from a Dixon. You're a good thing too, babe." Abby said, smiling at him lovingly.

Daryl just blushed then looked up as the waiter walked over. The waiter just barely managed to keep the distain from his voice as she laid the plates down in front of them.

"There you go." She said with a forced cheerfulness. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

They settled into idle chatter as they started eating their supper. Minus the glares from the upper class patrons and workers, their supper was pleasant. It was nice, being able to talk to Daryl without having to talk over a screaming baby or running after her as she did various things. Abby thought about her almost constantly, but she was still managing to have a good time with Daryl. It was obvious, though, that Daryl was thinking of Belle to, as he frequently kept on bringing Belle up.

By the time they were done eating, they were both done with the snooty behavior that they were surrounded by. After talking about it over supper, Daryl had managed to book a walkthrough at a nearby wildlife preserve. The short drive out of Atlanta was a beautiful one and the second they left the city limits, they both let out a sigh of relief.

When they drove up to the reserve, Daryl rushed around the front of the truck to Abby's door and opened it for her. When they got inside the main building, they were met by one of the reserve's workers and was then guided through the reserve. As they went, their guide told them about each of the animals and how they had come to the reserve. Daryl stopped and knelt down in front of one cage, which housed a tiger and watched as it paced its small enclosure.

"Why's this on in such a small cage?" Daryl asked as he watched the animal.

"She's injured." The young woman said as she pointed to its side as the tiger turned. "We had her in another enclosure with another female tiger. They got into a spat. She was the loser, I'm afraid."

Abby squatted down beside him and put a hand on his knee as he continued to watch the tiger. "How longer does she have to stay in there?" Daryl asked.

"Until she heals. Then we have to find her a new space, maybe with one of our other tigers. It'll have to be a trial and error type of situation. I'm afraid introducing animals to new animals, is not an exact science." The worker answered as she too watched the tiger.

Daryl finally stood up again and held out his hand to help Abby up. The tour through the wildlife reserve took them an hour and a half, leaving them still some daylight. When they got back into the truck Daryl took her hand and twisted in his seat to look at her.

"So, what now? Go back to Atlanta, to our hotel room?" Daryl asked smirking as he ran the back of his index finger up and down her arm.

Abby gave him a shrewd look. "So, you can get laid?"

Daryl gave her a lewd look. "Definitely high on my list."

"Well I was thinking maybe we could cancel the hotel and maybe get some nice cozy cabin instead?" Abby asked as she leaned towards him. "Neither one of us are city people and getting a cabin with a fire place by a lake, is much more romantic."

Daryl grinned. "Your wish is my command." Daryl said then leaned forward also and kissed her. "So where too?"

Abby finally leaned back and reached into her purse for her phone and started looking for nearby lakes that had cabin rentals. After a moment, Abby smiled then held up her phone, "what about this place?"

Daryl squinted at the picture then shrugged. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. I'd sleep outside, next to a swamp if I was with you."

Abby leaned forward and kissed him then called the number on the website. They were lucky that there was even a cabin still available, being the middle of tourist season but the woman on the phone had warned her that it was small and didn't even have a kitchenette; which was fine by them.

Daryl drove to the address she'd given him, taking them only forty five minutes out of their way. The drive itself, was worth the journey, with towering trees going as far as the eye could see and the scent of wildflowers perforating the air that floated in through their windows. On their final approach, they drove down a small hill towards the lake, where a small cabin sat only yards from the lakes edge.

The cabin had well maintained cedar plank siding and stone skirting with a creaky wooden porch. Protruding from the one side of the building, was the back side of a stone fireplace with its chimney running up the wall and through the roof.

"Story book cabin if there ever was one." Abby said, staring through the windshield.

Daryl just grunted as he got out of the truck, grabbing their single bag with the few things they had brought with them. Abby climbed out and followed Daryl as an elderly lady stepped out of the cabin and waved at them.

"Good evening!" She greeted as they approached. "You must be Abby and Daryl Dixon."

"Yes, we are." Daryl said, holding his hand out for the elderly woman to shake.

The woman took his hand and gave it a hearty shake. "Pleasure to meetcha. I'm Gertie, I'm responsible for this place. Just finished givin' the place a quick cleanin' so it should be good to go. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to give me a holler." The woman said smiling, then pulled the keys out of her pocket and gave them to Daryl. "Check out is at eleven. I'll see ya'll in the morning!"

The woman nodded her head then climbed into a golf cart that was parked beside the cabin and drove off. Abby took the keys from Daryl then took his hand and the two of them walked onto the porch. As Abby reached for the door knob, Daryl wrapped his arms around Abby's waist and started kissing her neck. She chuckled as she pushed the door open then walked awkwardly inside and shut it as she turned in Daryl's arms to kiss him back.

After a couple moments, Abby pulled back and put a finger on his lips. "Get a fire goin' sexy, and I'm gonna put something more comfortable on."

Daryl gave her bottom a squeeze with both hands as he grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He said grinning, then turned away to start a fire.

After picking up the bag Daryl had dropped by the door, Abby locked the front door then walked over to the single bedroom, not bothering to shut the door. She dropped her dress to the ground, slide off her nearly see through underwear then walked to the door. She leaned against the frame and watched Daryl's ass as he bent over the fireplace and went to work starting the fire.

When Daryl finally had a good flame going, Abby sauntered into the small room and placed her hands on Daryl's shoulders as he fed the fire more logs. He glanced up at her then did a double take when he realized that she was completely naked. He stared at her breasts, his mouth agape as she walked in front of him and shoved him back. Daryl let himself fall back, his arousal immediately apparent, then watched as stepped over him and straddled him between her legs then sat on his stomach.

"What do you think?" Abby asked bending down with her face just above his.

Daryl's fingers gently ran down her sides, making her shiver. "I like it, you should always be naked." Daryl said then closed the short distance between them and kissed her deeply.

Abby let him kiss her for a moment then shoved him back and grinned. "Not so fast, big guy." Abby said as she sat up sliding her hands down his chest as he did.

Daryl's eye roamed down from her face to her chest then back to her face. "Still don't know how I got you to marry me or give me kids but I'm damn lucky." Daryl said reaching up and grabbing her chest

Abby bit her lip as she started unbuttoning Daryl's shirt. "I'm the one who's lucky. I've met _any_one who understood so well as you do. Someone who liked the things I do, out there." Abby said indicating the outdoors the touched her womanhood, which she'd shaved just for the occasion. "Or in here."

Daryl grinned as she pushed his shirt open and exposed his chest. Abby bent over once more and kissed her way down from his collarbone to his belly button, unbuttoning his pants. Daryl suddenly flipped Abby to her back, making Abby giggle then helped her finish removing his pants and underwear, sliding his shirt off and throwing them into a corner in the room

Abby lost all focus then as Daryl lowered himself on top of her, leaving just enough room for his arm, kissing her neck and collar bone as he thrust his fingers in and out of her womanhood while the other hand gripped her hair. When she reached her climax, Daryl grinned as he looked down at her.

"Yup, I definitely know your insides." He said cheekily.

"Your hands do, but does your rod?" Abby asked breathless, returning the cheeky smile, her voice low and husky with lust.

"Oh, I love you!" Daryl growled.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth and kissed her passionately as he reached in between them once more this time grabbing his rod then plunging himself deep inside her. Even though she knew he what he was about to do, she still gasped. Her insides clasped around his manhood as her legs squeezed around his waist, trying to pull him even deeper into her folds.

"Daryl!" She moaned as he increased his tempo. "Don't stop! _Please_! Don't ever stop!"

Daryl arced his back with every thrust, his head between her neck and shoulder, as he increased the momentum behind his thrusts until neither one of them could think clearly anymore. Abby clawed his back as she started her to climb her way up to her second climax. When she climaxed, Daryl thrust himself inside violently into her two more times, before collapsing on top of her finally spent from his own release; his nose just beneath her ear.

Abby ran her fingers through Daryl's hair as she tried to catch her breath, feeling immensely sated but she could tell she'd be sore in the morning. After a moment, Daryl rolled off her and pulled her against his side then kissed her hand as she nuzzled into his neck.

Their love bubble was abruptly popped when Abby's cell rang from the bedroom, bring Abby to her feet and making a mad dash for the bedroom. Abby lunged for the bed then started furiously digging through her purse until she found her phone then hit answer.

"Hello?" Abby answered, trying to not sound winded as Daryl came into the room buttoning up his jeans and leaning against the door frame as he watched her with an amused croaked smile.

"Hey, baby girl. How's it goin'?" Rick's voice came.

"Uh, fine. We just got checked into our cabin." Abby said, trying to sound normal as Daryl finally sat down beside her and started kissing her neck.

"Cabin? I thought you two were staying in a hotel in Atlanta." Rick asked, sounding confused.

Abby smacked Daryl's chest, trying to get him to leave her alone so she could focus. "Yeah, that was the original plan but neither of us are really city people, so we changed our plans. We're supposed to relaxing, after all."

Rick chuckled. "True. Anyways, just calling you like I promised."

"How's things going?" Abby asked starting to feel apprehensive. She had succeeded in forgetting her baby for a while but now she was feeling anxious once more.

"She's doin' fine, Abigail. Cried a little when you two left but she's done nothing but giggle and smile since. We just succeeded in getting her down." Rick said, suddenly sounding tired. "I forgot how much work a little one can be."

Abby chuckled as she crushed her disappointment. She had hoped to hear Belle's voice, but it was well passed her bedtime and it'd be foolish and greedy if she got Rick to wake her up just satisfy her need.

"Sorry that it took so long, normally she goes down pretty easy." Abby said as Daryl refused to leave her alone, his hand sliding over stomach and down to her womanhood. "But Daryl usually puts her down for the night and she's such a daddy's girl."

Rick chuckled this time. "She definitely reminds me of you. I know this is impossible for you but don't worry, she's well takin' care of. We took some pictures for you, I'll send them when we hang up. I'll talk to you later."

Abby sighed as Daryl pushed her on to her back, getting tired of being ignored. "Okay, fine. Bye."

She barely heard Rick say good bye as Daryl pulled the phone out of her hand and hit 'End' as he started kissing her neck again. Abby sighed as she finally surrendered to him, allowing him to crawl on top of her as he started working his way down to her collarbone.

"Why did you put your pants back on?" Abby complained as the jean fabric rubbed uncomfortably against her womanhood.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Daryl said when he lifted his head.

He was just about to bend back down to continue when Abby's phone dinged, making her push off him so that she could reach her phone where Daryl had tossed it on the other side of the bed. She turned on to her stomach as she went into her text messages, then smiled as the photos started showing up. Daryl let out a frustrated sigh as he flopped onto his back and put his hands to his head.

Abby sat up and smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry. Rick said he'd send me pictures. Look." Abby said then held the phone out for Daryl to see.

Daryl sat up once more and looked at the pictures. "She looks fine. Happy."

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't stop worrying about her and I don't think that will ever change." Abby bit her lower lips as she looked at him ruefully.

Daryl sighed. "I know. You're a great mom and I love that but it'd nice if we could get just one night of just us."

Abby looked at him guiltily. "Sorry." Abby kissed his bare shoulder. "I'm good now."

She pushed him back and straddled him then unbuttoned his jeans. Daryl smiled wickedly as he grasped her hips. Daryl then raised his hips to let her push his jeans off then pushed himself further onto the bed so they could continue their love making.

111

The next morning, Abby woke to find her limps sprawled over Daryl's naked body with no blanket to cover them and a dull ache in between her legs. Even this early in the morning, the air was warm, leaving them comfortable despite the lack of blanket.

Abby carefully climbed out of bed, careful to not wake Daryl up as she got up. She quietly dressed then grabbed the truck keys from Daryl's pants pockets, from where they still laid on the ground, then quietly crept outside. When she was outside, she climbed into the truck, started it up then drove back up the hill. She drove to short distance to the small town and found the small store with a limited amount of groceries.

She picked up some eggs, orange juice and a loaf of bread then paid for her items and returned to the tiny cabin. She entered the cabin as quietly as she could and peeked into the bedroom, finding Daryl still fast asleep. She then returned to the living area and walked to the fireplace once more, restarting the fire. Once she had a good fire going, she let the fire burn down a bit before cracking some eggs into the cast iron frying pan that was in the small cabinet near the fireplace and placed it on top of the embers. Once she'd fried the eggs, she moved on to toast the bread. Once done, she carried the food that she'd set on two tin plates and carried it into the bedroom.

"Babe." Abby called as she walked into the room. "I made breakfast."

Daryl groaned then rubbed his eyes as he smiled at her. "Yer the best. You know that."

Abby chuckled as she sat on the bed beside him and handed him his plate. "Whoever said that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, was spot on."

Daryl laughed around his mouthful of food. After a they ate, they made love once again. When they finally rolled out of bed, Daryl pulled on his underwear but nothing else then held out his hand.

"Let's go for a swim." Daryl said grinning.

Abby followed his lead, only dawning her underwear then the two of them ran outside and around the cabin straight for the shoreline. Abby screeched like a little girl as she splashed through the water then laughed as Daryl pulled her down into the water next to him.

"This is so much better then some silly city trip." Daryl said as they swam to the deeper part of the lake.

"Why didn't you plan something more like this?" Abby asked as she swam up to him then draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Rick thought you'd prefer a fancy restaurant and a fancy hotel." Daryl said rolling his eyes. "Thought you'd enjoy the change. Shoulda listened to my own head."

Abby kissed him then leaned back a little. "Yes, you should have. You know me the best…although my brother should really know me better than that."

"I'm glad we managed to have a day together, it feels great to just spend time with you." Daryl said smiling. "Although I wasn't sure it was going to happen yesterday morning."

Abby chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry but it's probably going to be like that for a while. You just have to drag me away and I'll eventually enjoy myself."

"We should have ridden our motorcycles or ridden together. You haven't been on a bike since you found out that you were pregnant." Daryl said.

"We'll do that on our next date." Abby said, resting her head against his.

"So we can do this again?" Daryl asked. "Soon?"

"Soonish." Abby said smiling. "Maybe we can drive along the coast with our bikes, rent a beach house for the night? I'll warn you though, I will probably still cry and worry when we leave Belle."

Daryl chuckled. "Yeah, Michonne said it'll last for years." Daryl wrapped one arm tightly around her waist with one arm while stroking her face. "I love you."

111

Daryl had barely brought the truck to a complete stop before Abby was bolting out of the vehicle and practically dashing up the sidewalk to the door of Rick's house. By the time Abby had made it to the door and knocked, Daryl had barely managed to exit the vehicle and by the time she'd let herself in, Daryl had barely stepped up onto the curb.

When he made it inside, Daryl found Abby already holding Belle and cuddling with her as she babbled happily. Rick sat on the couch chuckling as Michonne stood with Andre clinging to her leg as she smiled at Abby.

"Hey." Daryl said as he leaned against the entry way.

"I think Abby missed, Belle." Rick said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Daryl said smirking. "She practically ran me over when she heard the phone ring."

Abby looked up from her baby just long enough to stick her tongue out at him then resumed loving on her baby.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

-Shockra


End file.
